


Help Me Find Myself

by Clexa15



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Catra is still a cat, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Singer AU, Singer Catra, Single Parent AU, Single Parent Adora, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa15/pseuds/Clexa15
Summary: Catra finally had everything she always wanted, always dreamed of.Fame. Money. Girls.But none of that seemed to keep her from searching forsomethingat the bottom of every bottle.After trashing her name and reputation time and time again, Catra's producer thinks she would benefit by taking some time off and returning to her tiny hometown, Etheria.Stuck in a place that she swore she wouldneverreturn to, Catra has no choice but to come face to face with the very something she didn't know she was searching for.Someonewho would help Catra find her way again.Adora.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 79
Kudos: 286





	1. Back to Etheria

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank you to [Leniiva](https://leniiva.tumblr.com) and [Sol](https://suki-bi-sokka.tumblr.com) for helping me edit the beginning of this story! Without them there would probably be a ton of errors and horrible grammar that I can never seem to catch myself. Please give them a huge shout out/ follow them for being amazing betas!!
> 
> So, this is something that came to my head one day just brainstorming different story ideas. Pretty much the only thing you need to know about this story right now is that, yes, Catra is still a cat and everyone will match their original character designs (example: Scorpia will still have her pinchers) but there will be no magic/magical powers. 
> 
> Hopefully this is something everyone can enjoy and I look forward to hearing any and all feedback! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Singer, Catra Santos, removed by police from Club Union after wild brawl breaks out!_ **

**_Drunk escapades: Catra Santos removed from stage after appearing heavily drunk, full whisky glass in hand!_ **

**_Super model seen entering a hotel room with none other than Catra Santos after wild night at AV Nightclub!_ **

A loud scoff filled the first-class cabin as she read every headline, the next always seemingly worse than the previous. A tanned, fur-covered finger slammed the power button on her phone successfully turning the screen black before tossing it into the seat next to her. 

The tabloids were nothing new to Catra Santos. She knew how overbearing they were, especially when they were able to twist things to their own benefit and turn it into something juicy. Not that they needed to twist her image very much to make things interesting. Catra guessed she did that for them all on her own, given how destructive and horrible her behavior has been over the past few years. 

Catra let out a piercing sigh into the silence, tail falling limp beside her.

Things were supposed to be better than what they were now; better than what they were before she moved to LA. 

Before moving to LA, Catra had been stuck in a small town, Etheria, for all of twenty-two years. There were more horses and cows than there were people in the barely passable ‘town’ in the middle of Kansas. Etheria, despite the few karaoke nights at a local coffee shop, did nothing to help Catra achieve her dreams of becoming a singer. And that’s why Catra had worked so hard to get out as soon as possible. 

_ Well,  _ **_one_ ** _ of the reasons.  _

No. 

Catra grunted as she pushed herself up in her seat.

She would not allow herself to think of  _ her _ . Not now. 

Catra pushed the solemn thought away from her mind, instead focusing on what had gotten her on this plane in the first place. 

After graduating high school, Catra had focused all her time on getting an online degree in music theory and working at the tiny music shop not too far from her home. It wasn’t perfect, nor was it easy, but she made it work. With plans to move as soon as she got her hands on her degree, Catra’s budget only allowed room for her to survive off of ramen noodles. But still, she made it work. She always did. 

Nothing was going to stop her from getting to LA to pursue her dreams. 

And after four grueling years, and an aching stomach every time she even caught the sight of ramen, Catra had  _ finally _ purchased her ticket to LA. In the blazing summer heat, with nothing but a duffle bag of clothes, her precious guitar, and her framed degree, Catra had boarded the plane at Etheria’s tiny airport and never looked back. 

Getting to LA…well, that had been the easy part. 

With only enough money in her back pocket to support herself for a few weeks, Catra had to make a game plan. And fast. 

Her first day in LA was spent lounging around in a musty motel, scouring her phone for a job that would at least keep her afloat. It had taken her hours, munching on some peanut butter crackers, before she had found the perfect one. 

A, surprisingly, well-known music store had an open position for an associate. It wasn’t the greatest thing given she had her degree but it would have to do. In less than five minutes Catra had her resume submitted, her anxiety already rising at having to wait for a response. 

But thankfully that didn’t take long. 

The next day, Catra had awakened to the sound of a new email arriving on her phone. Her tail had bristled when she unlocked the device, her phone slowly refreshing her email account before revealing a reply from the music shop. Her heart had pounded in her chest like a wild beast as her finger tapped the email and began reading. 

Catra would never admit to anyone the happy dance she performed at the time of her interview. It wasn't a guaranteed yes to the job but it was the first step towards it. Not even a full twenty-four hours later and Catra had had a successful interview…and a new job. It wasn’t glamorous, she’d be mainly stocking records and CDs, helping with instruments, and thanks to her guitar skills, teaching lessons every Friday morning. But it was a job. 

A job that would set her right where she needed to be. 

After a few weeks, Catra had been able to move into her own, albeit small, apartment. She had taken as much overtime as she could, sometimes working without lunch breaks, and teaching extra lessons when possible to keep herself afloat. But it had worked out. A couple of months had passed and Catra slowly became an all-time favorite with the customers and her coworkers. Before long, Catra was mainly teaching guitar lessons and even helping with the high roller clients that usually only the owner dealt with. By the time she had hit her six months in LA, Catra was already promoted to Manager.

Catra had been happy at the shop. It wasn’t the dream she had set out for when moving out but, if her dreams didn’t become reality, Catra wouldn’t mind staying where she was. 

At least that’s what she thought before her big break happened. 

She’d been on her lunch break, chomping down a bag of chips while strumming a few random notes on her guitar in the music lessons room. Catra had been too hungry to notice that she’d left the door ajar enough for someone to peek in. And soon, the few random notes turned to a full-blown melody, and her chips were long forgotten and the sound of her strumming could be heard throughout the shop.

The previous night, for reasons still unknown to even herself, Catra had watched one of the older Scooby-Doo movies that featured the Hex Girls. They were singing Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air, which in turn caused the song to be stuck in her head and her fingers to begin playing it. Her head bobbed perfectly to the beat, her tail slowly flicking back and forth keeping her tempo, and before long the lyrics were flowing from her lips. 

And apparently she had been loud, and talented, enough to earn the ear of a big shot producer that happened to be conducting a business deal on some instruments with the owner at the time. In the middle of one of her riffs, the sound of clapping had frightened her enough to cause her to jump from her seat, ears, and tail flicking helplessly, to see the shop’s owner and the producer at the now fully opened door. 

Catra had been introduced to none-other than Ms. Weaver, or as most liked to call her, Shadow Weaver. She was responsible for signing a few well-known singers and bands who went on to reach the tops of many music charts. Catra wouldn’t lie and say she didn’t have a mild panic attack at Ms. Weaver hearing her sing something from a children’s movie. But apparently she didn’t care about that because Ms. Weaver waved it off and began formal introductions, giving Catra her card and making sure to tell her to come by her office during her free time. 

And that’s what finally landed Catra in the studio producing music, singing to her heart’s content, finally signing with Ms. Weaver. It was a fast, wild ride but one she enjoyed nonetheless. Something she had been wanting since she had first picked up her guitar at the age of eleven and taught herself to play. 

The first few months working under Ms. Weaver, Catra still stuck with her job at the shop to keep a steady inflow of income but before long she had had to let it go. The demand for writing music and recording was taking all of her time and focus and she had been unable to perform her job at the shop like she wanted. 

But thankfully money wasn’t going to be an issue for long. Not even a full year into living in LA and Catra had successfully recorded her first song. Ms. Weaver had worried about all the necessary publicity and wanted Catra to do nothing but perfect her song for its first-ever performance.

And perfect it she did. 

The release party had been bigger than Catra had expected. Singers and musicians alike filled the club where the party was hosted. Catra could remember the nervous sweat that had formed over her brow when she snuck a glance through the stage curtains to stalk the crowd. There had been so many amazing artists and producers there that she couldn’t even remember how she got through the performance without vomiting. 

But she had. 

And it had been the best thing she had done so far in her life. 

Following the end of her performance, her song had officially been released over all musical platforms. And as she partied the night away with newfound friends and business partners, her name began climbing the charts. The following morning, when Catra had awoken in her little apartment just a tad hungover, she had to double-check her vision when she saw her name flashing across the top of Billboard’s The Hot 100 list. 

Catra had become an overnight sensation, rocking the music community in its entirety in less than twenty-four hours. Her name and story filled headlines and articles on every news app she could download. 

**_Catra Santos: An overnight sensation taking the world by storm!_ **

**_Upcoming singer, Catra Santos, making headlines after killer performance at Club Avian!_ **

**_Blind-sided, Music community rocked with newcomer, Catra Santos’, brilliant new single!_ **

The list of headlines went on and on for as far as she could read. 

And there she was, Catra’s dreams were becoming a reality and much faster than she would have thought. She figured it would have taken a year alone before she even began to find someone to sign her. But, oh boy was she wrong.

The next two years were fast and wild, filled with nothing but long days and nights of writing and producing music. Catra had recorded hit after hit, even working on features with bigger names, each one putting her name at the top of every chart. Before long, Catra found herself in the best upscale penthouse money could buy, clothes that she’d only dreamed of wearing a few years ago, and driving the car of her dreams. 

Those two years had been the best of her life and Catra thought nothing could bring her down from her high. 

But she was wrong. 

Coming up on her fourth year in Los Angeles, Catra had begun to spiral and spiraled  _ hard _ .

Why? She wasn’t sure…or at least that’s what she told herself. 

The demand for her to produce more music had begun to weigh heavily on her shoulders and soon Catra found herself leaning on a bottle of whiskey to help her through the numerous sleepless nights. And when that bottle dried up, she relied on the bar a couple blocks down to fill her needs. And that’s where the one night stands came into play. 

Catra had been minding her own business, nursing a half-empty glass of whiskey, when a pretty brunette slinked up her side. Her hands never shying away, making themselves at home on Catra’s legs, slowly moving  _ up _ and Catra couldn’t say no. Not with the way her lower abdomen clenched with need and her tail swished sensually when she met the sultry green eyes of…Amy? Emily? Whatever her name was. Not like she cared to remember anyway. 

After that night, Catra took to drinking at clubs versus her penthouse. After all, she couldn’t meet gorgeous women when she was all cooped up in her penthouse, could she? 

But, that’s when the tabloids started plastering her late-night adventures on their covers. Apparently, they had gotten an anonymous tip one night about Catra’s presence at a newly opened club and that’s where they found her drunkenly walking out with a scantily clad model towards a waiting taxi. The photos and headlines had not been kind on her pounding head the next morning. 

And neither had Ms. Weaver. 

Her producer had tried everything to pull Catra’s name from the headlines. Bribes were handed out, calls to tabloid offices were made, meetings with reporters to give false stories were held, but nothing seemed to work. Every single tabloid told her it was top-selling news, much too valuable to risk taking down. And by the end of the final call, Ms. Weaver had been ready to bite Catra’s head off. 

Catra couldn’t remember the last time she had been yelled at like her producer had done. She could practically feel the vibrations of her vocal cords with each word that was spat her way. 

Catra, being the sassy feline that she was, had sulked the entire time, making excuses about how it was nobody’s business what she did or who she took home. And Ms. Weaver had all but smacked that comment off her lips, stating that once she became a public figure, nothing she did was ever going to stay private. And in the back of her mind, Catra had known that, she knew what she signed up for, but she was too prideful to admit it. 

And despite the warnings from Ms. Weaver to keep her image crystal clean or risk her losing her contract, Catra still continued her spiral. 

Nights at the clubs quickly blurred into hazy mornings. Most times Catra didn’t leave until they were doing last calls and she was chugging down a full glass of whiskey before stumbling out the doors, not making it home until the sun was well past the horizon. Sometimes she would be accompanied by a pretty lady…or  _ two _ . And  _ every _ night she was always harassed by the flashing lights of camera crews waiting for her next slip up. 

And boy, did Catra slip up. 

Every night seemed to bring something new. First it was drunkenly stumbling on stage with a nice glass of whiskey and then it was a fistfight with some homophobic asswipe at a bar while she made-out with a gorgeous redhead. That one had almost landed her in jail if not for the cop’s daughter being a die-hard fan. A quick autograph and she was dropped off in front of her penthouse, thankful to not be spending the night in a cell. 

Though she avoided jail time, Catra didn’t avoid Ms. Weaver’s wrath at the photos that arose the next day. Honestly, she was surprised she still had a contract with her after that night. 

Catra was surprised she still had a contract with her  _ now _ . Though it was hanging by a single thread and a shit ton of promises to clean up her act. 

Every time Catra fucked up, it pushed her closer and closer to her current position, and had she known she’d end up here maybe she’d had cleaned up her act a little sooner. 

The last straw for Ms. Weaver literally happened the previous night. All was fine, Catra was enjoying a nice bottle of champagne in the VIP section at Club Union, accompanied by a blonde bottle girl who happened to fit nicely on her lap. She’d been chugging straight from the bottle, eyes never straying from the perfect cleavage right before her when some guy and his sleazy friends happened to make themselves comfortable on her privately revered couch. 

She’d warned them to leave, that they had no business being in  _ her _ space. But they basically ignored her, all laughing as they began harassing the bottle girl for some champagne. Catra had growled low, her tail swishing violently behind her as the blonde left her lap to serve the men. When they refused to leave Catra once again tried to warn them only to be cut short when one of them had the gall to call her a washed-up musician. That comment had gotten her fur riled up as she sprung to her feet, trying to keep her balance as the alcohol rushed through her body. 

The other men had all laughed at his comment, completely ignoring when Catra made her way to stand in front of him. Their laughter had died down after a few moments and Catra’s ear twitched as the one man finally met her eyes, a nasty little smirk curling on his lips. 

_ “Got something to say, kitten?” _

That had been Catra’s last straw and before she knew it, she was springing forward and beating her fists into the guy’s face. The other’s around them tried to pull her off but two good swipes of her claws had them backing away trying to stem the flow of blood from the scratches. Chaos had erupted around her not long after her assault began. The sounds of someone yelling to call 911 almost made her stop punching the guy below her. 

_ Almost _ .

But no, Catra didn’t stop until she was dragged away by an officer and slammed to the floor as she was placed in cuffs. She didn’t think an autograph would have gotten her out of that one. She had barely had any time to get a good look at the guy she pulverized before they dragged her out to a waiting patrol car surrounded by paparazzi. Served the guy right for calling her kitten, she absolutely despised the term. 

Catra had spent the next six hours in lockup at the local police station. When they had called her name she was sure they were getting ready to transport her to the county prison —she  _ did _ fuck the guy up pretty badly— but instead, they walked her out of the station and to a black SUV. Her accompanying officer had unlocked her cuffs before handing her a bag containing her items and walked back into the station. She was baffled, wondering what the hell had just happened, when the back door to the SUV swung open revealing none-other-than Ms. Weaver herself. 

It took all of the energy she had to not release the groan that welled up in her throat as she climbed into the vehicle. The first few minutes of the ride had been silent, nothing but the car’s radio playing softly around them. It wasn’t until Ms. Weaver’s phone had rung that the silence had finally broken. 

_ “It’s all set and ready to go? Good. We will be there within the hour.”  _

Catra could remember her brow peaking up in interest at her words. Her first thought was maybe she was forcing her into some kind of rehab or AA meetings, but she was not prepared for what she really had in store for her. 

_ “I think it would be best for you to disappear for a while, Catra. You’ll be spending some time back in your hometown.” _

Catra had been beyond furious. 

_ “What are you talking about? I’m perfectly fine staying in my penthouse! There’s no way I’m going back to Etheria! I worked too damn hard to just run away and go back there!” _

_ “And look at what you’ve turned into, Catra,” Ms. Weaver snarled, “I don’t know why but you’ve become self-destructive. I’m giving you this chance to go back home and work on yourself for some time.”  _

_ “The hell you are. I’m my own person. I can make my own decisions on where I do and don’t go! I’m keeping my ass here in LA!” _

_ Ms. Weaver sighed heavily, “I didn’t want to do this, Catra, but you’re giving me no choice.” _

_ “What are you talking about?” _

They had locked eyes and Catra could vividly remember the chills that had overtaken her body at Ms. Weaver’s next words.

_ “Either you take some time off and return to Etheria or I end your contract right here, right now. For good. And I mean it this time. I’m tired of trying to scrub your name off of tabloids and keep you out of jail but you are making it increasingly difficult each day. There is a private plane waiting to take you back to Etheria right now…you get on that plane, take some time away, work on yourself, and when you’re better and your attitude has changed you come back to LA. You’ll still have your contract and we will work on perfecting your public image again and work on new music. But if you decide you want to stay here then this car will take us to my office where we will sign your official termination and you will walk your way back to your penthouse and sulk there until you can no longer afford it. The choice is yours, Catra. But be smart about it. If you had been anyone else you would have been gone long ago. This is not something I do for everyone.”  _

And to this very moment, Catra still didn’t understand what made her so special for Ms. Weaver to offer her such a deal. If Catra had signed with anyone else, more than likely she’d already be terminated and trying to get her job back at the music shop. Not like they’d take her back after having their name thrown in a few not-so-hot articles when they mentioned her previous employment.

But Catra wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Obviously, Catra had taken the deal as she currently sat dejectedly on the plane that was only a few minutes away from Etheria. No matter how much she wanted to object and just continue with her daily routine of finding herself at the bottom of a bottle once she got home, Catra knew she couldn’t. Ms. Weaver’s warning had been real this time, and she wasn’t about to let her career go so easily after all the work it took to get here.

Though it wasn’t like she had been hard-selling her career with her actions or behavior. 

Catra scoffed loudly at herself. 

Deep down she knew her decisions put her career into a downward spiral but she couldn’t bring herself to care. At least she didn’t let it  _ show _ that she cared. Even before she boarded the plane she made sure to leave with the most uncaring comment she could make to Ms. Weaver, though the alcohol that ran through her system might have been more cause for it than anything.

_ "This’ll just be like a big vacation for me. I’ll be gone for a few weeks and then I’ll come back like nothing ever happened. So I better be booked by the time I get back.” _

Catra didn’t even wait to see the displeased look that covered Ms. Weaver’s face before hightailing it onto the plane and up to the first-class lounge. She was absolutely certain that behind those dark sunglasses her producer had given her a full out death glare. 

Not that Catra cared. 

_ Well… _

Catra abruptly cut her thoughts off. She was too selfish and, well, an idiot to admit that she cared. The last time she admitted to herself that she cared about anything…or  _ anyone _ , she got hurt in the process. 

But that was a story that Catra hoped was long gone from Etheria. 

  
  



	2. Razz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra makes it to Razz's Inn and goes out into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!

“Man, I really need a drink,” Catra sighed to herself as she ran her claws down her face. 

Catra peeked behind her in search of the stewardess that had been serving her for the duration of the flight. The cabin was small, small enough that Catra was surprised when she could not see the woman anywhere around. 

“Guess I’ll just help myself.”

Catra didn’t hesitate to hoist herself out of her seat and make her way to the little curtain that separated her from the small section of snacks and drinks. She snuck a quick glance through the curtain, making sure no one was behind it, before snagging it all the way open and walking through the small threshold. Catra quickly looks around, scanning the small shelves of drinks and snacks for any form of alcohol. 

“Dammit,” Catra growled as she shuffled through the many rows of cokes and red bulls, “Don’t they keep  _ any _ damn alcohol in here?”

“You won’t find any on this plane,” A voice sounded behind her. 

Catra’s tail puffed out as she jumped and spun around to come face to face with the stewardess. The woman gave her a disappointed glance and shook her head before reaching into the mini-fridge next to her, pulling out a water bottle. 

“Ms. Weaver had us remove any alcohol from the plane before you boarded and gave us strict instructions to confiscate any that you may have snuck on board,” The stewardess informed her as she placed the bottle in her hand and gave her a questioning look. 

Catra rolled her eyes before letting a sensual smirk cross her features and leaning back against the small cabinet behind her.

“If I had any on me I wouldn’t be back here looking for some,” Catra purred before moving her hands to lift open the flaps of her jacket, “But you could always  _ search _ me if you think I’m lying.”

The stewardess gave her a bored look, eyeing her up and down before bowing her head, a small laugh bubbled from her lips and raised her left hand to show off a brilliant diamond ring. 

“I’m a taken woman, Ms. Santos. Your charms, nor your sexual prowess that  _ many _ know about, will be enough for me to sleep with you. Now, I’d like to advise you to return to your seat since we will be landing in Etheria at any moment. Please make sure to fasten your seatbelt.” 

Without another word, Catra was pushed out of the small room and the curtain was forcefully drawn shut behind. Catra slowly walked back to her seat and plopped herself down into it, shock still tingling in her body. She wasn’t one to be turned down by  _ anyone _ . All it usually ever took was one look, a cocky smirk and she had the next woman in her bed in less than an hour.

Catra groaned and sunk even lower in her seat.

“Etheria is going to be the death of me. I can already see it.”

* * *

Catra had not missed Etheria for one second since she had left for LA. 

After stepping off the plane Catra was instantly surrounded by fields and cows and bugs. Sure, LA had its bugs, but Etheria was home to more of them than Catra was comfortable with, thanks to its vast wildlife. She wished Ms. Weaver would have packed a bottle of bug spray — _ or two _ — for her as she smacked a few mosquitoes off her fur. 

Thankfully, a small car was waiting for her on the tarmac and Catra wasted no time in throwing her bag to the driver and hauling her ass into the backseat. Within moments they were driving away from the sorry excuse for an airport and onto a small country road. Catra checked her phone despite her internal struggle to ignore it and found more headlines screaming her name along with a slew of messages from a few of her favorite flings and some friends. 

Catra powered down the device, vowing to give herself the rest of the day to completely ignore it, and turned to watch the passing fields filled with horses and cows. She had never been one for the farm life, opting to stay as far away from the wildlife around Etheria as much as possible. Catra had always stuck out in high school given that she didn’t dress like most kids her age in the tiny town. Instead of the usual cowboy boots and stetson hats that lined the halls, Catra found herself more into the fashion trends that one would find in big cities. Ripped jeans, distressed graphic t-shirts, and high top converse were her favorite go-to’s on most days. Sometimes she’d introduce a flannel tied around her waist but that was as close as she’d get to the ‘country’ look. 

And because of her different interests in fashion, among her other interests and hobbies, Catra had had very little in the way of friends growing up. 

But there was  _ one _ person who had befriended Catra despite her many differences. 

Though Catra would no longer allow herself to think about  _ her _ . Not after everything that happened. 

“We are almost to our destination, Ms. Santos,” The driver quietly informed her. 

Catra had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed that the fields were slowly being replaced by homes and small businesses. Her ears twitched at the sound of people laughing and jingling door chimes as they drove further into the bustling heart of the town. Though Etheria was small, it was still such a lively place. Its residents seemed to spend more time exploring the old shops and cracked sidewalks than in their actual homes, that is when the weather permitted it. 

There was a break in the town when they drove past the quaint elementary school bustling with children. The schoolyard housed an old jungle-gym which was currently occupied by a few kids waiting to be picked up by their parents. Catra couldn’t help but smile at the memories of her playing on the old hunk of wood. Her favorite being when she pushed a lanky little boy named Kyle down the slide when he was too chicken to do it himself. He had cried the entire way down before running off to tattle to one of the teachers about what Catra had done. She had earned herself a long timeout for that one. It was worth it, though, since she finally got to go down the slide herself after waiting  _ years _ because Kyle wouldn’t go down on his own. 

Catra took one last, long look at her old school before it disappeared from view and she was once again staring back at old brick buildings. 

By now, Catra knew where Ms. Weaver had set her up to sleep for the duration of her time in Etheria. That’s if the old Inn was still even open. 

And open it was. 

Madame Razz’s Inn was one of the oldest businesses still opened in Etheria. Catra could remember all the hustle and bustle when the Inn received a simple renovation when she was just six years old, she could only imagine the commotion it caused on the day it had opened.

As she exited the car Catra could see that the Inn had barely changed. She could see some new curtains billowing in the opened windows and a freshly painted ‘Madame Razz’s Inn’ sign hanging above the large double-doored entrance. The Inn sat on the very last corner of the town before one would drive back into country roads surrounded by countless fields. 

“Here is your bag and guitar Ms. Santos. I hope you have a good day,” The driver said as he passed Catra her belongings.

“Wait, how am I supposed to reach you if I need a ride?”

The older man took a business card from his pocket and handed it to her before walking back to his car. 

“Ms. Weaver paid me to pick you up from the airport and drop you off at the Inn. Nothing more,” He tipped his hat at her, “If you would like to hire me for my services again, call that number on the card and I will give you my prices.”

And with that, he fled into his car and drove away. Catra laughed in disbelief as she watched the car disappear around the corner. Leave it to Ms. Weaver — _ Shadow Weaver _ — to leave her without a fully reliable ride practically in the middle of nowhere. Though everything was pretty much within walking distance from the Inn, Catra still despised being without a car. 

Catra huffed before dragging herself and her bags up the few stairs to the Inn, making her way inside. The last time Catra had been in here was when she had owed a favor to the diner’s owner and delivered food to Madame Razz. 

The layout of the Inn hadn’t changed, save for a few plants here and there. A check-in desk sat towards the back wall facing the entrance, a few chairs and a couch sat off in the open space to her left, and to her right was the curved grand staircase that led up to the rooms. The interior was filled with soft blues and grays and gave Catra a very comforting homey feeling. It was nothing like the fancy hotels in LA which boasted marble flooring, stark white walls and fixtures, and diamond chandeliers. 

“Ah, Catra deary! You’re here with my food, yes?”

A small laugh left her throat. Now she remembered why the town helped little ole Razz so much. The old woman could barely remember what time period she was in and it was surprising to Catra to see that she was still running this place on her own. 

“No, Razz, you’re a little confused. That was years ago, when I was still a teenager,” Razz blinked at her, unmoving, “I’m here to stay for awhile. I should have a reservation under my name.”

Madame Razz gazed at Catra for a few more moments before bouncing on her feet over to the little check-in desk. 

“Of course! Your producer friend called and set it up for you! Now, I remember! This brain isn’t as good as it used to be!”

Catra smiled, though it felt a bit forced and nodded her head. 

“I can see that,” She mumbled more to herself before walking the rest of the way to the desk, watching as the old woman shuffled through various papers and keys. 

“Ah! Here we go! I’ve got you set up for my best suite, fully paid for the next month!”

Catra was taken aback for a second. Shadow Weaver had paid in advance for a  _ month _ ? She had expected to be here for a few days, maybe a week or two,  _ not a whole month _ . 

Catra tried to peek over the counter to get a look at the paper with her reservation information but Razz whacked her room key over her head with a laugh. 

“Hey!  _ Watch it _ !” Catra growled as she rubbed her head.

“Client information is private, Catra deary. I can’t have you putting your nose right where I keep all of their records!”

“I was trying to look at anyone else’s stuff! I was trying to look at mine! Are you sure it says for a month?”

Razz threw the key at Catra, who fumbled to catch it, and lifted the paper right in front of her face for Catra to read. 

“Of course I’m sure! Look at the dates!”

Mismatched blue and gold eyes squinted at the tiny words printed across the white paper. Sure enough, much to her dismay, her reservation was booked for a solid month. 

Without really meaning to, Catra harshly shoved the paper out of her face and let her head smack against the desk beneath her. 

“I can’t believe this is happening to me,” Catra groaned into the wood. 

A wrinkled hand ruffled her already frizzled hair.

“Don’t worry, deary, you’ll love your suite! Best in town!” Razz laughed. 

Catra shook the hand off and stood to her full height, “ It’s the  _ only _ one in town, Razz.”

Razz waved her off as she rounded the desk and moved to the stairs.

“Come now, I’ll show you to your room.”

* * *

Catra’s suite was much nicer than anything she could have imagined for the old Inn. Instead of the dusty old floral patterns Catra expected to be covering the room, she was met by beautiful ocean blues, deep grays, and pearly whites. Even with its more modern tones and scarce decor, Razz was still able to make it give off a warm pleasant feeling. 

“This is just your living space,” Razz started as she moved into the room and started gesturing around, “You have a full size over there. Any dishes or utensils you may need you’ll find in the cabinets and drawers.” 

Catra walked further into the room, barely listening to Razz as she continued to ramble on about her suite. She sat her bag and guitar down on the gray couch, turning to the open double doors to her right. Her eyes widened, Catra could see a freshly made king-sized bed, complete with an array of decor pillows. She wanted nothing more than to jump onto the soft-looking comforter. 

“And this is your sleeping area,” Razz said as she suddenly pushed past Catra and walked through the threshold of the bedroom, “You have a king-sized bed, a dresser in the corner, and your bathroom is just there to the left.”

The suite was definitely something she could survive in if she was going to be stuck here for a month. Catra was thankful that Shadow Weaver actually found her a place with a full kitchen, not that she actually cook. She could always try though and if all else fails, there was a full fridge that she could keep stocked with tv dinners and a nice shiny microwave to cook them in. 

As long as it wasn’t ramen. 

Her stomach twisted at the thought and Catra shuttered. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to get all settled in, Catra deary,” Razz said with a bright smile, she reached over and softly patted Catra’s cheek, “You just let me know if you need anything. I’ll just be downstairs.” 

Catra watched as the old woman made her way to the door. 

“Thanks, Razz,” Catra mumbled before Razz disappeared into the hallway. 

Finally alone, Catra took a moment to grasp the situation she was currently in. 

Here she was, finally back in her hometown after four years of living her dream in LA, and for what? Was she just supposed to sit here and do some soul searching? Try and explain to herself why she’d turned towards alcohol and women at the height of her career? 

It wasn’t exactly something that Catra wanted to think about. 

_ She _ wasn’t something that Catra wanted to think about. 

Catra sighed as she moved into the kitchen, her stomach rumbling softly. Maybe there was a complimentary snack or two around here. After checking the cabinets and fridge and still coming up empty-handed, Catra decided it would be best to head into town to find something to stop the insistent rumbling of her stomach. 

After making sure she had her wallet and room key, Catra stepped out into the hallway, eyes trained on the photo hanging on the wall across from her. Etheria’s main street stared back at Catra, the same street she’d walked dozens of times in her life, never changed. 

“I really hope no one remembers me,” Catra sighed as she moved towards the stairs.

* * *

_ Everyone remembered her.  _

It seemed like Catra couldn’t take two steps without someone recognizing her and stopping to ask how she was doing. 

Her second-grade teacher, an old high school classmate, a waitress from the town’s diner that used to sneak her free slices of pie when she was seven. Pretty much everyone who crossed her path just happened to be someone that recognized her, despite the dark sunglasses that covered half of her face and her shorter hair. What should have been a five-minute walk to the grocery store had turned into a twenty-minute walk, all thanks to everyone stopping to greet her. 

Thankfully no one here seemed to mention, or possibly know of, Catra’s… _recent_ _activities_ in LA.

Catra wasn’t sure if she should peg that as a good or bad thing. On one hand no one from her little town seemed to know what she accomplished in the small amount of time she’d been gone, which more or less  _ sucked  _ because she had grown used to everyone fawning over her music whenever they met her. 

Then there was the other hand. If no one here knew of Catra’s  _ exploits  _ then it was less likely for gossip to stir with her return. Maybe if she played her cards right then she could keep her little mishaps under wraps until she was back in LA. 

“Not like anyone here really knows how the internet works anyway,” Catra mumbled as she turned the corner onto Main Street. 

What Catra hadn’t been expecting to see was a full-blown farmer’s market taking over the entirety of the large road. Stalls selling an array of goods from produce to jewelry lined the blacktop and drew what seemed like was the entire town.

Catra sighed deeply, “Great. Just what I wanted to walk into.”

The grocery store was about halfway down Main Street and Catra knew there was no way she was going to make it through the crowd without getting stopped by  _ someone _ . She would have just turned around and come back later when everything was over if it wasn’t for the way her stomach decided to let out an aching cry at that moment. She rubbed her stomach, soothing the twisting in her gut. 

Catra put all her willpower into making herself start the trek through the many people lining the sidewalks. A group of kids wielding balloon swords and hats ran past her and almost sent her tumbling to the floor if not for the calloused hands that steadied her. 

“Woah there. You okay?” 

She knew that voice anywhere. 

Catra whipped around and let the first genuine smile since landing in Etheria stretch across her face. 

“Mr.  Elijah! It’s Catra! Oh my god, it’s good to see you!”

Elijah was the owner of the music shop Catra had worked at during her college years. He was an older man, long gray hair held back by a leather hair band, face littered with wrinkles, but still good-looking for his age. He was a much gentler soul than most of his generation. When Catra had let it slip during a random conversation that she was gay, Elijah had barely batted an eye before continuing their conversation, and just before he left for the day he let Catra know that it didn’t matter to him who she chose to love, he would always be there for her. 

He was the only person Catra hated to leave behind when she left for LA. 

“Catra! Goodness, I almost didn’t recognize you with your short hair! What happened to the untamable mess you had back in college?” Elijah laughed as he ruffled her short locks. 

Catra chuckled, “I chopped it all off when I got to LA. You think it’s hot here? Try going to Cali for a few weeks.” 

The older man smiled down at her and rested a hand on her shoulder, giving her a soft squeeze. 

“So, how’s life been treating you? I hope you’re living off of more than just ramen now, right?”

“No more ramen for me. Ever. I can’t even look at it anymore,” Catra smiled, “And LA has been good to me. I started working at a shop there not even two days after being there. Working for you and knowing how to play guitar helped with that.”

“Good. I’m glad my little shop was able to get you somewhere. I’m sure it’s nothing compared to a huge LA shop though.” 

Catra raised her eyebrows and nodded, “You’d have a heart attack just walking in there. My second week on the job the owner pulled out Jerry Garcia’s Custom Doug Irwin guitar  _ and  _ let me hold it.”

Elijah’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. 

“That’s a 900k guitar! What I’d do to be in its presence for just a moment! And you got to  _ hold _ it! I might just join you back in LA!”

“Maybe I can put in a good word with my boss and get you a few moments alone with the guitar if you ever decide to visit,” Catra said. 

Elijah didn’t need to know she no longer worked at the shop. 

“You do that and you can take as many records as you’d like, free of charge!” Elijah exclaimed happily as he gestured towards his stall. 

Up until now Catra hadn’t noticed the small space filled with two tables covered in an abundance of records. A few guitars rested proudly on their stands towards the back next to Elijah’s chair where Catra assumed he had been manning the stall from. 

“I will definitely take you up on that offer. You have some records that are rare finds in LA and my collection is starting to severely lack,” Catra said as she moved over to one of the tables to take a peek at the records. 

Elijah walked past her and eased himself down into his chair before throwing a hand out in front of him with a gentle smile.

“Take one. One the house today. Think of it as a welcome home present.”

Catra already had her eye on one she wanted when Elijah made his offer. She pulled out Fleetwood Mac’s 1977 Rumours and ran her fingers over the worn record jacket. It wasn’t a rare find, far from it with its astounding forty-five million copies sold worldwide, but it was one that Catra had yet to add to her collection. 

“Well, I found the perfect one! This is the only Fleetwood Mac record I  _ don’t  _ have. You’ve just completed their collection for me!”

Elijah leaned back in his seat and pulled a guitar to his lap so he could start slowly strumming it, “Glad I could help! Now, you might want to run down to one of the food vendors before your stomach eats itself. I can hear it from here!”

Catra felt a blush bloom over her cheeks as her stomach cried out again. 

“Yeah, yeah! I’m going! Thanks again, Mr. Elijah. It was really good seeing you again.” 

The shop owner stopped his strumming to wave her off. 

“Same to you, Catra. Don’t be a stranger! You’re welcome to my store any time. Make sure you visit sometime before you leave. I’ll have to show you the new additions I’ve added since you’ve left!” 

Catra wasn’t sure what new additions he meant but she nodded in affirmation anyway. 

“Of course! I’m sure I’ll be spending a lot of free time over there. Not like there’s much else to do in this town anyway,” Catra joked before walking away from the stall with a wave, record tucked under her arm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on Tumblr @clexa-15 and Twitter @15Clexa
> 
> Thank you for reading! Until next time!
> 
> Love to all! 
> 
> xoxo


	3. Adora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra runs into someone she thought she’d never see again...Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos! I’m so glad you’re enjoying the story! 
> 
> Starting after this update, new chapters might be a little slower because I’m still in the midst of writing this story! At this point I’ve pretty much posted most of what I’ve already written so I’ve got to start getting ahead of myself again to get the updates out! Plus, I have my other Catradora story that needs updating first!

As Catra continued to walk down the busy sidewalks, dodging some elderly ladies gossiping over the latest town news, she realized just how little had changed in the last four years. She could still recognize the same people walking around town, the same cars parked a couple of blocks down, the same old shops, and the same old coin-operated newspaper stand that would never close right. 

_ The same old town.  _

Etheria was nothing like Los Angeles, which was forever changing. 

Though when Catra finally made it to the entrance of the grocery store, stomach sounding like a roll of thunder, she was glad that the little town never changed. 

“At least here I know where everything is,” Catra muttered as she stepped into the store. 

A nice blast of cool air hit her as she grabbed one of the few carts from the cart corral, the wheels began shaking loudly signaling its overuse and age. Heterochromatic eyes glanced around the mostly empty store. From what she could see one worker was currently flipping through a magazine at the only open register while another worker was busy stocking some apples in the produce section to her left. Thankfully they seemed to be the only two people in the store at the moment. 

“Well, I guess it’s safe to take these off now.” 

Catra removed the dark sunglasses from her face and hung them on the collar of her shirt, thankful for the pressure they left on the bridge of her nose to finally be gone. The cart’s wheels continued to rattle as she drove past the produce and towards the small line of freezer doors, hoping that at least they had something decent in the way of frozen dinners. 

Obviously, a little local owned store like this one, would never carry the selection that a big corporate brand store like in LA would. Catra couldn’t stop the grimace at the ice-covered boxes that lined the shelves, the unknown brand name barely readable underneath as she opened the freezer door. 

“I know people here don’t really eat these,” Catra said with an angry flick of her tail, “But they could at least clean them out once in a while. These look like they’ve been sitting here since I left four years ago.”

Catra picked a few of the best looking boxes, making sure to get as much ice off of them as possible before throwing them into her cart. Only five of the frozen dinners were somewhat salvageable and she knew that wouldn’t get her through the godforsaken month that she had to spend here. She knew she could always come back, hopefully after they got some  _ ‘fresh’ _ frozen dinners in stock, but in all honesty, Catra wanted to show her face around town as little as possible. 

“Guess ramen it is,” Catra growled as she stalked towards the unforgettable aisle she’d ventured down one too many times when she was in college. 

Her stomach flipped with nausea instead of its persistent rumble of hunger as she reached the small section of instant noodles. Trying to think past her stomach, Catra eyed the few flavors in front of her wondering which one would less likely make her hurl after she ate them. Her tail swayed lightly behind her, right ear flicking at the soft sound of footsteps moving down the aisle. She ignored the person that occupied the aisle with her, hoping that it wasn’t someone that would recognize her and keep her standing in the store longer than what she wanted.

What she wasn’t expecting was for a pair of small hands to grab the end of her tail and give it a small pull. 

Catra dropped the little cup of noodles in her hand and whipped around, snagging her bristled tail from the strangers grasp. 

“What the hell is your pr--.”

All thought instantly stopped as she looked down at a little girl, no older than four years old. Her tousled blonde curls were falling from loose pigtails, causing stray pieces to fall over her rosy cheeks, innocent baby blue eyes darted from Catra’s tail up to her face with a look of wonder. Catra felt her anger lessen the more she continued to stare at the child and it all but dissipated as she pulled a stuffed white horse closer to her chest and took a small step back from her. Catra’s eyes stayed on the oddly familiar doll as she kneeled down to the little girl’s height.

_ There’s no way that’s the same horse.  _ **_She_ ** _ would never let that thing go.  _

Catra pursed her lips and forced a small smile to the child, “I’m sorry for yelling at you, okay? But you shouldn’t go around grabbing someone else’s tail like that. Where’s your mom or dad? Are they around here?”

The girl stayed silent, the only reaction Catra got out of her was her small baby blues widening as they met Catra’s own blue and gold eyes. Catra barely stopped herself from jerking back as a small chubby hand patted her cheek, thumb barely brushing over her dark eyelashes as a small smile broke over the little girl’s face. 

_ Who is this girl? Those eyes...they remind me of… _

“Oh my,  _ there  _ you are, Faye! What have I told you about running off?”

Before she could fully register the voice, the little girl turned away from her, now facing who, Catra assumed, was her mother by the worry and disappointment lacing in her tone. The woman’s face was blocked by Faye’s head so all Catra could see was similar blonde curls falling over her shoulders as her hands gripped the little girl’s shoulders tightly. Catra could hear the worried mother spitting out all the possible things that could happen if Faye left her side and she couldn’t help but twitch an ear as she continued to listen more to her voice. 

_ She sounds so familiar. _

Catra figured it was as good a time as any to take her leave as the mother fussed over her child. She grabbed the now dented cup of noodles off the floor and straightened to her full height, hoping her movement didn’t catch the attention of the fussy mother. 

Though today didn’t seem to be her day. 

“I am so sorry if she made you uncomfortable,” The mother started as she began to stand, “She’s still learning about not running off and personal spa--...C-Catra? Is that you?”

The sound of her name, the  _ voice  _ that called it out, sent tiny shocks through her system and her claws pierced the foam cup in her hand. 

_ No. Fucking. Way.  _

Blue eyes locked onto her shock stilled form, much less innocent than the first she saw today. 

No. These eyes...they held so much more. They held memories of uncontrollable laughter, joyful tears...so much happiness. 

Then there was the overshadowing of sadness and... _ hurt _ .

“A-Adora.”

The name was almost foreign, from years of no longer thinking or speaking it, as it rolled off her tongue. Catra could feel the small beads of sweat that began to gather on the fur of her temples as she tried to find the words to talk to Adora. 

The little girl, Faye, now stood in front of Adora, silently glancing between the two as they stared at each other. 

“You, uh, you look well,” Adora pointed out softly, awkwardly, “I know it’s been a while since we last talked but I’m glad to see that you look like you’re doing, um, well.”

And there it was. 

Everything came crashing back to Catra. The reason the woman standing before who she used to know like the back of her own hand was now a complete stranger to her. How could she forget? How could she allow herself to feel so, so... _ scared  _ to finally come face to face with Adora after all these years. It’s not like it was her fault they were no longer friends. 

No, that was on Adora.

That sudden realization had Catra’s smug air that usually hung around her whipping back into place. Catra gave Adora a light scoff and picked at the black paint on her nails as if showing her uncaring emotions. 

“And I see you aren’t doing too bad yourself,” Catra said as she gestured to Faye, her smugness falling as she met the little girl’s eyes, “She, uh...she looks just like you.”

Adora didn’t seem to key-in on Catra’s sudden mood change, instead choosing to smile down at her daughter.

“Yeah,” Adora sighed as she squeezed Faye’s shoulders fondly, “Thankfully she didn’t take after her a-s-s of a father.”

Faye’s head tilted at her mother’s spelling as if trying to figure the word out for herself. Catra watched the little girl for a moment, amused at the range of emotions that played through her eyes. She’d been so busy studying how much Faye reminded her of a younger Adora that she almost missed the last word Adora had muttered. 

“F-father? I thought you were a--”

“Lesbian,” Adora cut her off, “Yeah, that hasn’t changed, but it’s bold of you to assume that just because I have a daughter that I ended up with a man. I could have been talking about a donor, ya know. I could be happily married with a wife and living the country dream.” 

_ The country dream. That sounds like a terrible Lifetime movie waiting to happen.  _

There was an awkward silence that filled the small grocery aisle. Catra stuffed her hands in her pockets, rocking to the balls of her feet for a moment before meeting Adora’s soft eyes. 

“Well...are you? M-married, I mean,” Catra questioned quietly. 

Adora snorted, rolling her eyes at the thought, “No, actually. Single as a pringle.”

_ God, she’s still the same dork from high school. _

“It’s just Faye and I,” Adora shared before gently covering Faye’s ears with her hands, “I ended up getting wasted at a party back in college, slept with a guy, nine months later I had Faye. He didn’t want anything to do with her, which I understood. We were both in the middle of getting our degrees. A baby wasn’t exactly what we planned but I couldn’t give her up. So, here I am. Single mother Adora.” 

Adora shrugged it off with a smile, hands moving away from Faye’s ears to play with the frizzy baby hairs next to them. 

It was odd seeing Adora like this. Almost the same Adora she had stopped talking to years ago...yet different. A little more mature but still as kind as an angel. Catra hadn’t expected Adora to actually open up to her after everything that happened. She had always expected to get the cold shoulder and silent treatment should they ever run into each other again. 

_ You  _ **_know_ ** _ Adora wouldn’t do that.  _

“So,” Adora started slowly, “What have you been up to? I obviously haven’t seen you around town in a few years. I’m guessing you...moved to Los Angeles?”

And there it was again. 

The same feeling as before bubbled back to life in her chest but Catra didn’t allow herself to let it fester for too long. She may feel a certain way about Adora and maybe she wanted to get it off of her chest by yelling at the woman, but she wouldn’t do that in front of Faye. Not even Catra was cruel enough to do that with a child present. 

“Yeah,” Catra said, swallowing the bitterness in her tone, “I moved after I got my degree.”

Catra could see the wince that crossed Adora’s face. 

“G-Good. I’m glad you were able to follow your dreams.”

She couldn’t stop the scoff when she heard those words. 

“It wasn’t exactly the dream I pictured, Adora.  _ You  _ of all people should know that,” Catra bit her tongue before she let herself lose control, “But it worked out. I’m doing good. Better than good, actually.”

Adora’s eyebrow wrinkled, “Catra, listen, I didn’t mean to--.”

“I...I don’t really want to have this conversation right now, Adora,” Catra quickly cut her off, “I had a long flight here and I just want to get some food and go to sleep.”

“Right…,” Adora whispered, “Well, I’m sorry again for Faye. Um, if you want...I’m not sure how long you’ll be in town for...but if you ever want to visit you’re more than welcome to my place. Maybe if you feel like talking?”

Catra knew what talking meant. It meant that Adora wanted to discuss what had happened between them and she wasn’t so sure she really wanted to. 

“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Adora gave her a tiny smile before gathering Faye in her arms and placing her on her hip. She stood there, awkwardly looking between Catra and her cart that sat at the end of the aisle. 

“It was good seeing you, Catra,” Adora said after a moment, “I mean it. I’d really like it if we could see each other again before you leave.”

Adora seemed to sense that she wasn’t going to get much of a response because she didn’t wait before turning around and walking away from her. Faye’s little head rested on her shoulder, blue eyes wide and shimmering as she stared at Catra. Her little hand, the same one that had brushed along her cheek, moved from holding onto Adora’s neck to give her a quick wave. 

“Bye-bye, kitty,” Faye muttered softly. 

Normally her tail would have bristled with anger at the name but Catra felt nothing but a small warmth in her chest. Catra was never one for kids, not even when she was a kid herself, but there was something about the little girl. Maybe it was because she reminded her of a younger Adora, of a time when things were more simple. 

When she and Adora were still friends. 

Catra didn’t tear her eyes away from the pair until Adora finally reached her cart and glanced back down the aisle before disappearing around the corner. She could hear the old cart’s wheels move down the next aisle as Adora rushed to the counter to check out. Catra stood next to the instant pasta, mind still buzzing as it tried to process everything that had happened. 

She gripped the metal bars of the cart to ground herself, ignoring the small puddle of water that was forming from the melting ice on the frozen dinners. 

In the back of her mind Catra always knew there was a possibility that maybe,  _ just maybe _ , Adora had moved back to town after college. Though seeing her with a child made it clear that returning to Etheria was probably the better choice for them in the long run. Adora had people here who would do anything to help her should she ever need it, and Etheria was probably a much better place to raise a child as a single mother than LA. Catra knew first handedly how expensive LA was. If Adora had been there when she got pregnant…

_ But she  _ **_wasn’t_ ** _. That’s the entire reason you haven’t talked to her in years.  _

Catra could feel the anger buzz in her chest again and decided that she’d had enough of being in the little store. She threw a few packs of noodles into her cart before angrily pushing it towards the checkout counter. Her eyes lifted momentarily to the signs hanging above the aisles when something caught her interest. 

**ALCOHOL**

There was a part of Catra that told her she shouldn’t go near it, but there was an even greater part of her that twisted with pain and anger that craved the burn of the liquid as it slid down her throat. 

One drink wouldn’t hurt, would it? 

Catra veered the cart to the right and all thoughts of Adora were left behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make sure everyone understands this: just because Adora got drunk and slept with a guy does not mean she is Bisexual or anything other than a lesbian. I fully respect Adora as a character and person and want to keep her as original as possible and that means her being a lesbian. But, mistakes happen, I’ve actually had a cousin of mine who is gay get so drunk she slept with a guy and got pregnant. It’s just one of life’s many mistakes that we sometimes make. Nothing wrong with that. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! Drop a kudos or a comment and let me know what you think so far! 😊
> 
> Love to all! 
> 
> Xoxo


	4. Unexpected Breakfast Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra visits the diner and gets a little bit of unexpected company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 11pm and I have to be up for 4am so I honestly have no idea what I've done to this chapter. I really just let my mind go and just kept writing so I hope it all makes sense. This really is just a kind of filler chapter though there is one key thing I've written in here that gives us a little insight into Catra and Adora's falling out and it's what will help lead into the next chapter!

The next morning was not kind to Catra. 

Her head pounded as she pushed herself off the floor in front of the couch. Catra figured she must have passed out on the couch and fallen sometime last night in her drunken sleep. Blurry eyes slowly peered open before slamming shut at the too-bright-light that shone through the room’s curtains. Catra groaned as her stomach coiled tightly and a burning ball of bile tried to force its way out of her throat but thankfully she was able to ground herself enough to stop it. 

“God, that was some cheap-ass vodka but it sure does pack a punch,” Catra groaned. 

She knew there was no way she was going to be able to open her eyes with all the light surrounding the room so Catra slowly lifted herself to her hands and knees. She began a slow crawl, using her hands as guides, towards the bedroom. Thankfully there wasn’t much in her way that she could bump into and she eventually made it to the bed. Now, to get to the shower. 

It only took bumping into the edge of the doorway with her forehead for Catra to finally reach the bathroom where she could finally open her eyes. With the door open, the room was just dark enough that her eyes didn’t bother her but still light enough that she wasn’t blind in the darkness. Catra quickly stripped from the previous day’s clothing before hopping in the shower and letting the warm water soothe her aching head and muscles.

In hopes of forgetting her run-in with Adora, Catra had downed the off-brand bottle of vodka until she was too drunk to move off the little couch. She could vaguely remember letting the bottle drop from her hand only to roll under the coffee table and made a mental note to throw it away. She didn’t need Razz showing up in her room, finding the said bottle, and then more than likely somehow getting into contact with Shadow Weaver.

Catra had no doubt that Shadow Weaver had  _ someone  _ keeping an eye on her while she was here and she wouldn’t be surprised if it was the old Innkeeper who had almost no filter. 

After what felt like an hour standing under the hot water, Catra felt somewhat normal again. Her head still pounded relentlessly but her body no longer ached from sleeping most of the night on the floor and her stomach no longer felt like it would flip inside out. Instead, it chose to let out a loud rumble similar to what had forced her to the grocery store yesterday. 

Catra eyed the brown paper bag that sat on the little island in the kitchen as she walked out of the bedroom. There was no way she was going to have ramen or one of the frozen dinners that sat in the tiny freezer for breakfast. 

“Guess it won’t kill me to go out and get something. I’m sure by now everyone knows I’m back,” Catra murmured to herself. 

After throwing on her favorite pair of black ripped jeans, a comfortable t-shirt, and a pair of timberland boots, Catra made her way out of her room. As she donned a pair of dark sunglasses and made her way down the stairs, she hoped that Razz wasn’t hanging around in the lobby. There was no way her pounding head would be able to handle the little old lady right now.

* * *

Catra had been able to make it out of the Inn undetected by Razz but was unable to avoid the people who were up and walking around town. She had been right in her guess that pretty much everyone knew she was back if the number of people who kept stopping to welcome her back was any indication. With some clever maneuvering and a fake smile, Catra was able to avoid the long talks that she more than likely would have been dragged into. Otherwise, she probably wouldn’t have made it to the diner until dinner. 

The shopkeepers bell above the door jingled obnoxiously as Catra entered the diner. The lone, familiar waitress standing behind the bar cheerfully greeted her, telling her to take a seat wherever she liked. 

Catra’s boots thumped against the black and white checkered tiles as she moved towards her old favorite booth in the back corner. Nothing in the little diner had changed since her departure to LA. The same red leather booths lined the walls, the old jukebox sat in the back corner, and pictures of Etheria hung from the walls. Other than a new coat of paint the diner was the exact same.

Just like everything else in Etheria. 

Catra slid into the booth with a groan, hands cradling her head as it continued to pound behind her eyes. 

“You sure do look like you could use this cup of coffee, hun. Or maybe a bloody mary.”

A white mug filled to the brim with steaming coffee was placed right under her nose. Catra eyed the waitress as she lifted the cup to her lips and took a hefty sip. The woman wasn’t much older than Catra. Her lilac hair was held up in a bun by two pens, her black apron was adorned by multiple enamel pins, and her face held a knowing smirk as she stared down at Catra. 

Catra chuckled as she set down the mug, “I think I could go for both.”

The waitress mimicked her chuckle and placed a menu down in front of her.

“I’ll go get the bloody mary started for you then. You take a minute to look at the menu, though I’m sure you already know what you want,  _ Catra _ .”

Mismatched eyes rolled under dark sunglasses as Catra pushed the menu back towards the waitress. 

“You shouldn’t even have to ask,  _ Spinnerella _ .”

“French toast, eggs over easy, side of bacon, and four slices of toast with strawberry jam,” Spinnerella chimed as she grabbed the menu and walked behind the bar.

Catra smiled and curled around the warm cup in her hands, “You remember me too well.”

Spinnerella called out her order to the cook before gathering the ingredients for her bloody mary. 

“You used to come in here often enough that  _ everyone _ remembers your order, even though it’s been four years since we last saw you.”

Catra’s eyebrows raised in agreement before taking another sip of her coffee. The dark liquid slid down her throat and settled in the empty pit of her stomach. It warmed her, gave way to a sense of familiarity she hadn’t felt since her last year of college. Catra set the cup down, fingers detaching from it to ghost over the ‘C’ carved in the corner of the table.

During one of her many late nights spent in the diner, Catra had been messing with a newly acquired pocket knife and had gotten bored. She had been trying to carve her full name but Catra had only just finished carving the ‘C’ into the table when Spinnerella appeared from nowhere and began scolding her. Catra had felt guilty at first but wouldn’t deny she felt a little giddy at leaving her mark in her favorite spot in the diner. 

The sound of the shopkeepers bell broke Catra from her reminiscing and she went back to taking slow sips of her coffee, completely uninterested in the new customer’s arrival. 

At least until one of them decided to interrupt her morning drink.

“Kitty!”

The pounding behind her eyes slightly intensified as she realized just  _ who  _ had shouted the nickname across the diner. 

Coffee cup forgotten, Catra snatched the sunglasses off her face to see Faye pulling against Adora’s hands, reaching out in her direction. Catra stifled a groan as the young mother allowed herself to be dragged through the diner towards her. 

She did  _ not  _ want to see Adora right now. Not after a heavy night of drinking to try and  _ forget  _ her. 

Though it seemed the universe liked to watch Catra suffer. 

“C-Catra. I didn’t think I’d see you here,” Adora fumbled as Faye successfully made it to the back booth. 

Catra tilted her head and raised her eyebrows in annoyance, “Well, it is the only place to get a decent breakfast around here.”

“You got me there,” Adora weakly chuckled.

Catra pursed her lips and nodded awkwardly. There was a tense silence between them. Neither knowing really what to say to the other. 

Things had never been this bad between them before. 

The silence.

The awkward staring. 

Before...everything that happened between them, Adora and Catra could fill a silent room with heaps of laughter and witty banter. There would never be a moment of awkwardness or silence or... _ hurt _ .

But now that’s all that Catra felt. The overwhelming sense of Adora’s eyes on her was starting to make Catra’s spine itch. She could practically hear the gears in Adora’s mind turning in the silence. Catra prayed to the universe that Adora was smart enough to leave whatever was turning over in her mind alone. 

She could  _ not  _ handle anything Adora might say with her current state of mind. 

Well, current state of hangover sounded better. 

Thankfully Spinnerella broke the tense moment between them, brushing past Adora and Faye to place Catra’s breakfast on the table. 

“There you are, Catra,” Spinnerella smiled before turning to Adora. “Those omelets will take a few minutes to make. Just have to cut the veggies. I know this little one loves when they’re fresh.”

Faye giggled as Spinnerella tickled her cheek in passing and Catra felt the corner of her lips perk up at the sweet sound. 

Adora smiled gratefully, “Thanks, Spinny. Come on, Faye. Let’s let Catra finish her breakfast in peace.” 

“But mommy,” Faye pouted. “Can we sit with kitty, please?”

The same warmth from yesterday blossomed in Catra’s chest again. Catra wasn’t sure if she should hate herself or be bewildered at the fact that Faye could make her feel this way. 

Whatever ‘this way’ was. 

Catra could feel her headache growing as she listened to the hushed words shared between the mother and daughter. 

“Adora,” Catra interrupted, “It’s fine. S-she, uh... _ both _ of you can sit here if you want.” 

Adora, who was trying to pull Faye away from the booth, gaped like a fish out of water. 

“A-Are you sure?”

Catra rolled her eyes, “I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t sure. Take the offer or leave it. I don’t care.”

Catra jabbed her fork into a piece of fluffy french toast as Faye glanced up at her mother with pleading eyes.

“See mommy, kitty wants us to sit with her! Can we, please?”

Catra, chewing her food silently, watched as Adora looked around the almost empty diner. She could just barely see Adora fighting with herself to roll out some sort of excuse that would pull the duo away from the table before sighing in defeat. 

“Fine, but only until our food is done. We promised Auntie Glimmer we’d bring her one, remember?”

Faye nodded, squealing in glee as she slid into the booth across from Catra. The singer watched as the young child pulled a notebook and colors, seemingly out of nowhere, and began searching for a blank page. 

“She’s going to ask you if she can draw you.”

Blue and gold eyes shifted over to Adora, who was now awkwardly sitting beside Faye, fingers anxiously twisting around a loose lock of blonde hair. Catra almost smiled at the small habit, remembering the days Adora would be so stressed she’d practically get her fingers caught twirling her hair so much. 

“Mommy, don’t say anything!” Faye chided as she pushed lightly against Adora’s arm. “I gotta ask, remember?”

Adora held up her hands in defeat, laughing, “Oh, excuse me. By all means. Go ahead.”

Catra watched on with piqued interest as Faye interlocked her hands and placed them over the notebook before looking at Catra with those innocent blue eyes. 

“May I draw you?”

Adora fake coughed into her hand, a noise that anyone with a brain knew was a parent correcting their child. 

“Oh, right. Sorry mommy,” Faye blushed. “May I draw you,  _ please _ ?”

Dark eyebrows shot up into her hairline. Catra wasn’t around kids very often, never actually, but she knew enough about them to know that Faye seemed very mature for her age. Not many children, at least the very few that Catra knew, were as quick to correct themselves as Faye had been. At least not without a tantrum. 

_ Well, look at who her mother is.  _

Growing up, Adora was always the mature one out of them. She was always listening to the adults, doing exactly what she was told, always asking permission before doing anything. Adora had always been the epitome of a goody-two-shoes and now, looking at Faye, Catra was convinced it was a genetic trait. 

“Go ahead,” Catra nodded before taking a sip of coffee. 

Faye cheered happily, a ‘thank you’ flying from her lips before she began digging through the colors sitting beside her notebook. Catra watched her small hand curl around a crayon matching closely to the color of her fur before turning back to her food. 

“Thank you,” Adora chimed as Catra bit into a slice of bacon. “For letting us sit here. Letting her draw you. I had to make sure she knew to ask before just randomly staring at people and drawing them in her book. There was one guy who wasn’t particularly fond of it and had some very mean words to say.”

Catra lazily chewed her food, only half listening to Adora as her eyes darted between her plate and the little girl who kept glancing at her every so often. Faye’s tongue poked out in concentration as she diligently worked on Catra’s ears. 

_ She has Adora’s dorky focused face.  _

“Earth to Catra. You okay over there?”

A hand waved lazilly before her, cutting off the sight to the surprisingly good drawing of herself. Catra’s still tired eyes snapped over to Adora who was currently watching her with a smirk. 

“Long night?”

Adora’s fingers tapped against the glass of her bloody mary. 

Catra snorted. 

“Well, when you run into your  _ ex _ best friend after eight years…,” Catra trailed off, letting the rest speak silently for itself.

She hadn’t meant to say that out loud. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to Adora about everything that happened between them. Not here in this diner. Not while she had a massive hangover. 

And definitely not while Adora’s  _ daughter  _ was sitting right across from her. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make things... _ difficult  _ for you coming back and all.”

Adora looked like a kicked puppy, eyes refusing to meet Catra’s as she wrung her hands around the fabric of her shirt. 

Catra could tell she was just as uncomfortable with the situation as she was. They used to be  _ close _ , so close that they could tell what the other was thinking by just looking into their eyes, but now? Now there were eight years between  _ that  _ day and today. They were practically strangers now, at least in Catra’s eyes. 

_ She has a kid now for christ sakes. And myself? There’s a shit ton of stuff neither one of us know about each other now.  _

Catra sighed and tried to will her hangover further back with a heavy gulp of her bloody mary. 

“It’s whatever, Adora. I mean, I obviously wasn’t expecting to run into you after all these years but shit happens, I guess.”

Adora’s hands quickly covered Faye’s ears, her blue eyes widening at the curse that flew off of Catra’s lips. 

“Catra!  _ Language _ .”

A blush raced over her cheeks at the reprimand, ears flattening against her skull.

“Oh, uh, s-sorry. I’m not...I’m not used to being around kids all the time.”

_ Why are you apologizing? It’s not like it’s your responsibility to make sure the kid doesn’t repeat any curse words. It’s a free country! Say whatever the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ you want! _

Despite Catra’s thoughts, and how  _ right  _ they sounded, she couldn’t bring herself to even  _ think _ about muttering another curse word around the little girl. As for why, Catra couldn’t say.

_ Because she’s Adora’s daughter. Adora’s special to you and now, so is Faye.  _

Catra scoffed internally. Adora  _ used  _ to be special to her. Catra  _ used  _ to care about Adora. Now? Now things were different. After their falling out...there was no more room for Catra to care for Adora. 

_ That’s a damn lie.  _

“It’s fine,” Adora smiled as she dropped her hands. “She just picks up everything and repeats it without even knowing what anything even means.”

Catra nodded, shoving the last piece of french toast into her mouth to cover the lack of response she had to Adora’s words. 

“Catra, listen,” Adora started suddenly. “I know...I know back in the grocery store yesterday you didn’t really want to talk to me and I understand that but…”

_ No. Don’t start, Adora. Just leave things alone.  _

“I really think we should try and talk about...about what happened between us.”

“I-I’m sorry. What?” Catra’s eyebrows angrily scrunched together. 

Adora’s jaw dropped at the tone that dripped along her words. Catra didn’t even give Adora the chance to answer before she was standing, pulling out her wallet and tossing a few bills onto the table. 

“What’s there to talk about, Adora? Huh? Other than the fact that you  _ left  _ me to follow your perky little friends to college instead of moving with me to Los Angeles like we’d planned our  _ entire  _ lives. Since we were  _ kids _ ! Is that what you want to talk about?”

“Catra, please. You have to listen to me. T-that wasn’t the only reas-.”

Catra cut her off with a dark laugh as she shoved her sunglasses back over her eyes. 

“No, Adora. If you really wanted to explain you would have followed me eight years ago. If I had really meant  _ anything  _ to you, you should’ve explained then.”

She didn’t wait for a reply before storming away towards the exit. Catra ignored Adora’s loud plea to wait, ignored the ‘kitty’ that followed not even two seconds after. The shopkeeper’s bell jangled hard as she crashed through the door and Catra was surprised she hadn’t broken it. 

Her headache pounded harshly against her temples, now back with full vengeance, and with it flashes of memories. Flashes of her younger self, angry and bitter as she fled her best friend’s house. Flashes of a younger Adora, shaking and crying as she stood on that porch calling out to Catra. 

Flashes of pain. 

Flashes of betrayal. 

This.  _ This  _ is why Catra never wanted to talk about it. The memories were too much for her. They were nothing but pain and bitterness. That  _ one  _ day had turned all of Catra’s years spent with the  _ best  _ thing that ever happened in her life into nothing but sorrow. 

_ I should have left the moment I saw Adora. Contract be damned.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh, I'm so excited to get this one going. I already have so many ideas for this story that I just want to keep writing until my fingers fall off. lol Next chapter will lead into a flashback which is where we'll see exactly what happened between Catra and Adora! Super excited to share that one. 
> 
> Thank for reading! And as always, kudos are appreciated, comments inspire me to write faster! ;)
> 
> Love to all! 
> 
> xoxo


	5. For Her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora runs after Catra like she should have done all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...I may have lied about what I said in my notes last chapter. This was supposed to be the chapter where we see the flashback about what really plays out between Catra and Adora all those years ago buttttt...this kind of got away from me a little bit. I've decided the NEXT chapter will have the flashback. This chapter gives a little bit more of an insight to Catra and Adora's childhoods and everything. You'll see! But stay tuned! You will get the flashback, I promise! :)

Adora watched helplessly as Catra stormed out the diner, eyes never leaving her back until she disappeared around a corner. Every cell in her body screamed at her to go after Catra. To try and explain everything that had happened. How she was  _ sorry _ , how she should have ran after Catra that day. 

Adora  _ never  _ should have let her leave like that. 

_ Never  _ should have just stood there and watch her leave. 

She was  _ not _ about to make the same mistake twice. 

Adora jumped from her seat, eyes frantically searching behind the diner’s counter for Spinnerella.

“Spinny!” Adora yelled as she spotted her coming from the kitchen. “Can you watch Faye for just a few minutes while I run outside real fast? Please, it’s very important.”

Spinnerella smiled softly at her and nodded. 

“Of course. She’s an angel so she won’t be any trouble to watch. You go fix things with Catra. Take all the time you need.”

Adora wasn’t surprised that Spinny knew what she was running off to do. It wasn’t like Catra whispered those words to her moments ago. She had no doubt that Spinny and whoever else was currently working in the diner’s kitchen had heard everything that had transpired between them. 

“Mommy?” 

Faye’s little whisper had Adora spinning around to see her daughter looking up at her with curious sad eyes, tears threatening to fall. Adora kneeled down, brushing away the golden curls that framed Faye’s full cheeks. 

“What’s the matter, baby? Why are you sad?”

“Kitty was mad at you. Why?”

There was no surprise to Adora that Faye was able to understand the enraged tone of Catra’s words. Faye was far different from any other child her age. Wise beyond her years, often able to hold long conversations with Adora herself, as well as other adults. There wasn’t much that Adora could get past her daughter after she learned to talk. 

“Catra and I used to be friends a long time ago. Some stuff happened between us and it made Catra upset and now mommy has to try and fix it. Can you stay here and be a good girl for Spinny, please?”

Faye took in her mother’s words, not quite pleased to not know what ‘stuff’ Adora was referring to but nodded nonetheless. 

“Can you give this to kitty, please?”

Adora watched as Faye took the piece of paper from her lap and, with a sheepish look, handed it over to her. She smiled softly, heart fluttering as she stared at the drawing, and nodded.

“Of course. I’ll make sure she gets it,” Adora whispered, knowing that once Catra saw it she wouldn’t refuse it. 

Faye happily cheered, eyes now devoid of any tears, before turning back to her crayons and notebook. 

Adora took a moment to study her daughter, love and pride welling in her chest, before standing and moving towards the exit. Adora was quick on her feet as she ran out the diner, hoping that Catra hadn’t already hightailed it all the way across Etheria by now. 

The hot August air whipped around Adora’s face as she ran helplessly in the direction that Catra had stalked off in. Images of Catra’s receding figure danced across her vision, her mind telling her that she had, once again, failed to follow after her friend. 

_ No. This isn’t happening again! I won’t let her leave like last time. Catra, where are you?  _

Adora flew around the corner, hand skimming along the brick wall to keep her feet from skidding out from under her. Wisps of wheat colored hair escaped the confines of her ponytail, lashing against Adora’s cheeks as she continued running. 

“Catra!”

A few locals across the street glanced in Adora’s direction as she called out for the feline, but they didn’t matter to her. It didn’t matter that she looked like a wild teenager running down the sidewalk, yelling with no care about the others around her. With each step against the concrete Adora felt her chances of ever rekindling her friendship with Catra slipping through the cracks. She was desperate. Desperate enough to crash through a group of adults chatting in front of the antique store.

“Sorry, Mrs. Thompson! I’ll stop by with some fresh apples tomorrow!” Adora apologized over her shoulder to the old shopkeeper she’d accidentally elbowed on her way past. 

But elbowing the sweet woman was the least of her worries. 

Too busy sending an apologetic wave over her shoulder, Adora hadn’t noticed the body walking right out of the town’s pharmacy until it was too late. With a startled yelp, Adora hit the solid frame sending them tumbling to the sidewalk in a sea of tangled limbs and loud curses. 

“Dude, what the  _ hell _ ?”

“I’m  _ so  _ sorry. I-I wasn’t watching where I was going and I…,” Adora sat up quickly, finally noticing just  _ who  _ was under her. “C-Catra.”

Catra supported herself on one elbow, the other hand busy soothing the new bump on the back of her head where she’d hit the concrete. A string of mumbled curses flew past her lips before Catra finally looked at the winded Adora, eyes wild with fury. 

“Adora. What the actual  _ fuck _ ? Do you always body slam into people minding their own business? Felt like I got hit by a train.” 

Adora blushed, mouth gaping like a fish out of water.

“I-I said I was sorry. I trying to apologize to Mrs. Thompson because I accidentally elbowed her and now I have to bring her apples and...,,”

“Why the hell were you running like a bat out of hell anyway?” Catra grumbled through Adora’s rambling.

“Because I was looking for you!” Adora desperately shouted. 

Catra’s head snapped backwards, eyebrow furring in confusion, “Me?”

“Yes, you! Do you not remember not even twenty minutes ago you just ran out of the diner?” 

Blue and gold eyes narrowed harshly before Catra turned her face away from Adora. 

“Yeah. What about it?”

Adora looked at Catra like she’d sprouted a second head. Was Catra acting like this wasn’t a big deal? Like she hadn’t just verbal smacked Adora in the face with the memories of their very last encounter before Catra disappeared from her life?

“Well, despite how you may feel about the situation,  _ I  _ want to talk to you about what happened. I was not about to let you leave again without at least  _ trying  _ to get you to listen to me. I know I probably don’t deserve it but just give me ten minutes to explain everything, Catra. Please. That’s all I’m asking. And if you still don’t want anything to do with me then I’ll leave you alone and…,” Adora’s blue eyes shifted over Catra’s form. “And when you leave you won’t hear anything else from me again.” 

She wasn’t lying. If Catra just  _ listened  _ to Adora, just let her  _ explain _ , and still wanted nothing to do with her she’d be okay with that. Adora only wanted Catra to know there was a reason that she broke away from their dreams. That it wasn’t just because she chose her other friends over her. It was far more complicated than that. 

A deep sigh sounded from under her. 

“Fine,” Catra mumbled. “Ten minutes and that’s it.” 

Adora hastily nodded, brain searching the endless rows of pre-thought apologizes from over the years. 

“O-okay, well I guess I should star-.”

“A-Adora,” Catra coughed, cutting her off mid sentence. “Do you think you could, uh, get off me first?”

“Huh?”

Adora finally noticed their current position. Catra was still leaning back on her elbows against the concrete and Adora...Adora was currently  _ straddling  _ Catra. Her knees bracketed the feline’s narrow hips, bottom completely seated in Catra’s lap with no remorse. Somewhere in her ramblings Adora’s hands had unconsciously twisted into the fabric of Catra’s shirt. The action had caused the t-shirt to bunch up, exposing a sliver of a downy fur-covered stomach that had Adora aching to run her fingers across. 

A deep blush surfaced across Adora’s face as she snatched her hands away and she tore herself out of Catra’s lap and onto the concrete behind her. 

“S-sorry. I...I didn’t realize I was, um, well...doing  _ that _ .”

“You’ve got nine minutes now,” Catra said without moving. 

Adora sighed, relinquishing herself to the feelings the conversation was about to become smothered in. She’d thought of this moment for years, so many times that Adora had every signal word that she’d say to Catra planned...but now it was gone. Having Catra here, truly in front of her, was different than imagining a younger version of her ex-best friend as she talked to herself in the mirror. 

A depressed chuckle rose from her lips. 

“You know I’ve thought about this moment for years. You finally giving me the chance to apologize and explain like I should have done back then. I used to...practice what I was going to say. I’ve had everything rehearsed for years, so much that I could say it in my sleep, a-and here you are in front of me and I can’t even remember any of it now.”

Catra shifted off her elbows, finally coming to sit criss cross in front of Adora’s crumbled form. 

“I don’t want some rehearsed apology, Adora. I want you to tell me why you walked out on  _ our _ dreams. Tell me why you left me to go to school with your sparkley little friend and her boyfriend after only knowing them for a  _ year _ .”

Tears burned behind Adora’s eyes, more images of a younger Catra yelling at Adora fluttering across her mind. 

“It was more complicated than that, Catra. I didn’t decide to stay close to home because of Glimmer and Bow. I stayed because of Mara.”

Adora watched as a ray of emotions danced across Catra’s eyes. 

“Mara? You’re using Mara as your explanation? You and I  _ both  _ know that she always wanted us to stay together, even if that meant we decided to move hundreds of miles away like we  _ planned _ ,” Catra seethed before breaking off into a dark laugh. “I’m sure if you asked her now she’d tell you the same thing. You know what, let's go see her. Let me tell her what kind of  _ poor  _ excuse you’re trying to pass her off as. Let’s see what she has to say about that.”

Every bone in Adroa’s body froze as Catra stood, dusting the dirt away from her clothes. Her eyes locked onto Catra’s boots, too scared and broken to move. 

_ She doesn’t know.  _

“Well? What are you waiting for? This is going into your ten minutes, which you only have six left of,” Catra huffed. “But I might extend it a bit since I’ll get to see Mara.”

_ She. Doesn’t. Know.  _

“Catra…,” Adora brokenly whispered as the tears finally broke from their gates, sobs racking her shoulders. 

“Adora? W-why the hell are you crying?”

She could feel Catra’s body hovering over her. A chaotic presence that was completely unaware of what she had torn through, but yet so gentle at the same time. So comforting. 

“Adora?”

Azure eyes peered up through wet eyelashes, each flutter of them sending more tears streaking down Adora’s cheeks. 

“I-I...I tried,” Adora choked. “I tried calling you, sending you texts, emails...but none of it went through. I asked everyone I could think of so I could  _ tell  _ you.”

Catra bent down in front of her, hand reaching out before dropping back down to her side. Adora wanted nothing more than to have those hands holding her again. 

“Tell me what, Adora?”

A fresh wave of tears dripped from Adora’s jaw. 

“Mara, she, um...Catra she...s-she passed away.” 

Adora could hear the pained gasp that Catra tried so hard to hold in. 

Mara had been important to Adora.

A savior. 

_ A mother _ . 

Mara had also been important to  _ Catra _ .

Their lives were never easy growing up. They moved from foster home to foster home, sometimes separate ones, but they never let that keep them apart. After about the tenth time of Catra sneaking out to find Adora halfway across town, their case worker deemed it necessary to keep them together. The fact that they finally got to stay together was, in itself, a miracle. 

Then, one day, Mara appeared.

A kind smile, soft eyes, a voice of gold.

During her visit that golden voice told both girls stories of magic and tales of a great warrior who saved the universe. It also spoke of a warm home, filled with love and toys, anything their little hearts desired. 

_ “All you have to do is say you want to come home with me and it’s done. We’ll be a family.” _

Neither girl could believe the gracious miracle they were being handed by the universe. To finally have a home with someone who obviously wanted them. To play and be kids without the fear of foster parents yelling and ending with bruises littered along their arms from being shoved and locked into their room. 

It was a dream come true for Catra and Adora. 

At least...until it was shattered to give way to the world’s harsh realities that seemed never-ending. 

They’d been hand-in-hand with Mara, smiles upon smiles as they were ready to deliver the news to their case worker, when it all fell apart. Adora had been oblivious at the time, too wrapped up in day dreaming about being adopted  _ with Catra _ , to notice the grim face on her case worker’s face, but not Catra. She could automatically sense the shift in the air when her eyes locked on Catra. 

If she was honest, she couldn’t tell you the exact words that were spoken that day. Only “ _ I’m sorry”  _ and  _ “It’s out of my hands” _ and  _ “I’m so sorry, Catra”  _ and  _ “I know you want to stay with Adora but…” _ . Whenever anyone was  _ sorry  _ to Catra, it never ended well for her. Years of being in the system had taught her that, even despite her young age. 

After some brash arguing from Mara, a man appeared behind her case worker. If you could really call him a man. His skin was white, blue hair slicked back, body almost held together by the clothes that clung to his thin frame, and his eyes...Catra would never forget the moment she looked into those hauntingly red eyes. 

_ Hordak. _

In the span of five minutes, Catra’s life went from being filled with promises of love and warmth, to being stuffed in the back of a car crying out for Adora. So fast disappeared the warmth clinging to the edges of her heart as she watched Adora kick and scream against a crying Mara, finally fighting her way out to slam against the car window trying to get to Catra as it pulled away. No matter how hard Catra cried, no matter how hard Adora ran, the car never stopped. Not until it got to her new home where there was no Adora, no Mara. 

Nothing but red eyes and dusty windows was all Catra was left with. Fear shook her bones as she was all but dragged inside, thrown in a room with her life possessions that were stuffed in a black garbage bag. That night, sleeping in a musty bed with a single blanket, Catra wondered  _ why _ . Why did Hordak want her when he so obviously seemed to want  _ nothing  _ to do with her. 

It wasn’t until a week later when Catra was caught sneaking food from the kitchen did she find the answer to her question. 

_ “You insolent child! You will eat only what I give you, when I give it to you! The state does not pay me enough to keep replacing the food you are stealing! The next time I catch you in here without my permission you will go hungry!” _

Money. It was all Hordak ever cared about. Not that Catra was surprised. Not after seeing all the weird machines and experiments Hordak was working on in his ‘sanctum’. She had no doubt that whatever money was being provided by the state, that was meant to be used to take care of  _ Catra _ , was going towards those machines and experiments. 

After that scene in the kitchen, crying alone in her room, Catra had finally had enough. She wasn’t sure why it had taken her so long, maybe it was the fear of Hordak finding out she had left, what he would do to her, but Catra finally snuck out in search of Adora. She wasn’t sure how, but some hours later Catra found herself in front of the old foster care building. Despite the late hour, she could see her caseworker’s car still in the parking lot next to the building and wasted no time running through the corridors to her office. 

There was no surprise on her case worker’s face when Catra barreled in. Only a sad smile and a deep sigh as she grabbed her keys off her desk and led Catra out to her car. Catra was almost in tears, scared to be brought back to Hordak, but they’d dried up when they stopped and got out of the car in front of a beautiful white farmhouse.

_ “Where are we?” _

Her caseworker never answered, she didn’t need to. Not when the door to the house was flung open and a sobbing Adora was running towards her. Catra had wasted no time crashing into Adora’s arms, clinging to her like her only lifeline. She could faintly hear Mara and her caseworker chatting behind them but she was too entranced in Adora’s arms to catch everything. 

_ “I’ll tell him she’s with me. Let her stay the night here if that’s okay with you.” _

A soft hum sounded from Mara’s lips. 

_ “She can stay as long as she likes.” _

Catra ended up falling asleep in Adora’s arms that night, feeling more safe and relaxed than she had in the week they’d been separated. When they awoke the next morning, Mara greeted them with plates of pancakes and a smile and it was all Catra ever wanted. 

She was not scared to shovel the entire stack of pancakes into her mouth. She was not scared of talking with her mouth full just to tell Adora some silly joke. 

For once in the past week, Catra was not scared. 

After that warm filled day, Catra was returned to her ‘home’ but to her and Adora’s disappointment. Hordak had greeted them at the door, giving her only enough time to barely throw out a thank you to her caseworker before the door was shut behind her and Hordak was staring her down. 

_ “I am displeased with you running off, making me look incompitant of taking care of a child. I do not care what you do, so long as you do not distract me from my work or pull me into any trouble, girl.” _

Moments later, he disappeared into his ‘sanctum’. Catra had mulled over those words for all of two hours before finding the phone in the living room and pulling out the little piece of paper that Mara had slipped to her before she left. 

_ “You call me if you ever need me to come get you, okay? You’re always welcome here with us.” _

That’s how Catra ended up staying with Adora and Mara more so than her own ‘home’. Hordak never seemed to care, as long as she was home and presentable for check-ins with her caseworker and was out of his sight for the rest of the time. 

Mara quickly became a mother figure to Catra. Someone who gave her the love and warmth she’d always craved since she was old enough to understand those feelings. She’d supported Adora and Catra through the years, through everything. 

There was no way she was just... _ gone _ . 

Not without Catra being able to say goodbye. 

“You’re lying.”

Adora’s lips quivered, hurt overflowing in those misty blue eyes. 

“Why would I lie about something like  _ this _ , Catra?”

Catra shook her head in denial, the irrational part of her brain thinking the more she denied it the less real it would become. A warm hand upon her cheek finally ceased her shaking head, a gentle thumb brushing away the lone tear that broke through the gates. 

“A-Adora, she...Mara  _ can’t  _ be gone. She just  _ can’t _ ,” Catra finally let her hands settle on the skin of Adora’s arms, trying to anchor herself as reality crashed around her. 

Another sob tore through Adora, “I said the same thing over and over. I yelled at the doctors, asked them why they were lying to me.”

“Doctors?” Catra’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “Adora... _ what happened _ ?”

Adora took a steading breath, willing her nerves to calm enough so she could talk clearly. The hand cupping Catra’s cheek fell slightly to brush over the feline’s jaw before dropping to cling tightly to her elbows. This was the most physical contact Adora had had with Catra since the last day they’d spoken all those years ago. 

She wished it was under different circumstances. 

“Mara, she was...she was sick, Catra. They diagnosed her with metastatic breast cancer about three months before our high school graduation.”

Catra fully sunk to the floor, Adora’s words too much for her already weak knees. 

“S-She needed someone with her, Catra. Someone to take care of her. I couldn’t just...I couldn’t leave her like that.”

Fresh tears flew down Adora’s cheeks, dripping and splashing against Catra’s hands that clung to her arms. Those beautiful amber and cerulean eyes searched Adora’s face as if trying to find any lies that may cling to her lips, but found none. 

“Y-you stayed... _ for  _ her,” Catra brokenly whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone who is also reading my other Catradora story, Hidden Memories! I was originally supposed to update that one before this one but I couldn't stop myself from writing this! But I will be working on it soon so expect an update! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! I hope you're all enjoying it so far! Thank you to everyone leaving kudos and comments! They keep inspiring me to write! 
> 
> Love to all!
> 
> xoxo


	6. Free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Catra and Adora's fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've loved reading everyone's responses to this story! It keeps me writing and sends me over the moon to know you all are enjoying it! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! It was a bit difficult for me to write and I'm sure I rambled at some parts but I did my best! :) Enjoy!

_ “So, I’ve been thinking. First thing we do when we get to Cali is visit the Santa Monica Pier.” _

_ Adora nervously glanced at her best friend who was currently hanging upside down at the foot of her bed.  _

_ “I mean, obviously we’re going to have to start looking for jobs as soon as we get there but there could always be something available on the pier! So we do a little sightseeing, while also keeping our eyes peeled for help wanted signs,” Catra chatted away as she scrolled through what Adora assumed were pictures of the Santa Monica Pier.  _

_ Anxiety bubbled in Adora’s stomach. How was she going to tell Catra? How was she going to shatter the one dream they’d shared together since they were old enough to remember?  _

_ It wasn’t like she was staying because she didn’t  _ **_want_ ** _ to go with her best friend. Adora wasn’t going simply because she couldn’t leave Mara to deal with her sickness on her own. There was no way she would leave her mother when she was practically on her deathbed.  _

_ Catra would understand. She had to. When Adora explained the situation Catra would agree that the best situation would be for her to stay behind and help care for Mara...and maybe Catra herself would stay, too. _

**_But you promised._ **

_ Adora stared at her best friend, who was still happily chatting away about California, and thought back to the conversation she’d had with Mara just days prior. _

* * *

**_“Adora, I don’t want you to put your life on hold for me. You deserve to go out and enjoy the world. Go to college, move with Catra to California like you’ve both talked about for years.”_ **

**_Adora shook her head, tears slipping down her cheeks as she held Mara’s hand._ **

**_“N-no. I can’t leave you. We’ve talked about this. I’m going to stay here until…,” Adora’s lip quivered. “I’m not just going to leave you alone. You don’t deserve to be alone when it happens. I’ll just put off school and California for a bit. It’s no big deal. Besides, I’m sure once I explain everything to Catra she’ll understand. She’ll probably even decide to stay herself.”_ **

**_Mara’s hands tightened around Adora’s and a weak sigh billowed past her lips._ **

**_“Adora...listen to me. I know that you tell Catra everything but, just this once, I’m asking you not to tell her this.”_ **

**_Blue eyes hardened in confusion, “W-What do you mean?”_ **

**_“Catra...she deserves to follow her dreams. She deserves to go places and be happy and not be held back just because of my sickness. Both of you had rough childhoods before I met you and even then, Catra still had it hard having to be with Hordak at times. I want nothing more than you to go with her but I know you. You’re stubborn and no matter what I say or do, I know you won’t leave.”_ **

**_“But,” Adora whispered._ **

**_“But I can make sure she does. I can make sure she gets to be happy, gets to leave this town like she’s always wanted. If not both of you, then at least one of you. At least Catra. She deserves it,” Mara whispered as she looked at their intertwined hands._ **

**_Adora shook her head, anger rising in her chest as she snatched her hands away from Mara’s._ **

**_“She deserves to know what’s happening to you! She_ ** **deserves** **_to know that you won’t be around much longer. Catra…,” Adora’s anger gave way to sadness. “She deserves to say goodbye. Catra_ ** **doesn’t** **_deserve to be left in the dark. I can’t...I can’t do that to her. You’re the closest thing she has to a mother, Mara.”_ **

**_Mara’s jaw clenched as her gaze snapped to the side, no longer able to meet Adora’s stormy blue eyes._ **

**_“Well, that’s not your decision to make, Adora. It’s mine. I hate to pull this card but it’s my sickness. It’s my life. I have the right to not let certain people know about it, and I hope you can respect that decision. Let Catra be free.”_ **

**_Adora sank to her knees in front of Mara, hands reaching out but falling back to her sides as Mara pulled her own away, “Mara, you can’t be serious. Catra, she would never for--.”_ **

**_“That’s my final words on the issue, Adora. Respect my wishes or don’t. It’s up to you,” Mara sighed. “I really wish I didn’t have to put you in this situation and that you would just follow your plans that you’ve set for your future. I’m sorry, Adora. I really am. It was never supposed to be like this.”_ **

**_A warm hand cupped Adora’s cheek, thumb catching the lone tear that fell silently down her cheek. Adora gazed up into Mara’s own watery eyes and knew that she would respect everything she’d asked of her, made a silent promise to herself that she would. No matter how unfair it was of Mara to ask Adora to do such a thing...she was still right. It was Mara’s decision on who she would or wouldn’t let in, not Adora’s. Through the hazy fog of depression, all Adora’s mind could conjure was that this very moment, this very conversation, would ultimately change things between her and Catra._ **

**_And not for the better._ **

* * *

_ “Adora? Are you even listening to me?” _

_ Adora was jolted out of her memory as she felt Catra push a clawed finger into her forehead.  _

_ “Um, y-yeah. I was listening.” _

_ Catra rolled her eyes, smirking as she sat down next to Adora on the floor, back against the bed, “Then what was I just talking about?” _

_ “S-something about the Santa Monica Pier?” _

_ A hand shot out and smacked against Adora’s head, sending her sprawling onto the floor beside her.  _

_ “Hey! What was that for?” _

_ “For not listening to me, obviously,” Catra chuckled. “I was talking about looking for an apartment, idiot. I think I’ve got enough money stashed away for my side of the rent for about three months. What about you?” _

_ Adora had plenty of money set aside, mostly from summer jobs and working the farmer’s market selling fresh produce with Mara. But it wasn’t exactly for an apartment in California. No, that money was for helping Mara with bills and keeping food on the table.  _

_ “Adora? Seriously, what is wrong with you today? You’re spacing out more than usual.” _

_ Adora nervously fiddled her fingers, feeling her anxiety rise with each passing second.  _

_ “Uh, nothing really. Just...distracted, I guess.” _

_ “Let’s get some fresh air then,” Catra decided as she stood, holding a hand out to help Adora up. “That always seems to help when you start spacing out on me.” _

_ Adora allowed herself to be dragged out her room, through the house, and finally out the front door. The summer wind whipped around Adora’s body and she felt some of the anxiety ease from her chest. A slow roll of thunder shook through the sky as rain began to slowly descend from the dark clouds hanging above them.  _

_ “Gross,” Catra muttered as she leaned against the porch railing. “I didn’t know it was supposed to rain today. At least we won’t have to worry about rain in California.” _

_ Adora’s anxiety flickered back to life at the words. _

_ She needed to tell Catra.  _

_ She  _ **_had_ ** _ to tell Catra.  _

_ “Catra, listen…,” Adora whispered as she came to stand next to her best friend.  _

_ “Ugh, I can’t wait to feel the sun on my fur when we get to LA, see the big city, hear all the music it has to offer. I’ll be glad when I don’t have to wake up to the sound of chickens every morning.”  _

_ Adora pursed her lips,“I need to talk to you abou-.” _

_ “We’ll take Cali together, Adora. It’ll be everything we dreamed an-.” _

_ “I’m not going to California,” Adora burst.  _

_ Adora’s outburst was followed by another boom of thunder, the noise shaking the ground beneath their feet and part of Adora prayed it would open up and swallow her whole. A crack of lightning highlighted the look of utter devastation on Catra’s face and Adora’s heart broke in two.  _

_ “What did you just say?” _

_ The waiver of Catra’s voice sent needles into Adora’s heart. Adora reached out to try and rest a hand on her best friend’s shoulder but stopped when Catra backed away from her.  _

_ “What. Did. You. Say. Adora?” _

_ Adora stuttered, her mouth gaping like a fish out of water, “Catra, I-I can explain.” _

_ “Then  _ **_explain_ ** _ , Adora. Explain to me why you just said you’re not going to California after us planning this for literal  _ **_years_ ** _!” _

**_“Let Catra be free.”_ **

_ Mara’s words echoed in Adora’s ears.  _

_ Adora had an explanation, a reason that, though it may not be  _ completely  _ honest, was still close to the truth.  _

_ After her and Mara’s talk, Adora spent hours planning a new way to be close to home to help Mara and to still be able to go to school. Online school was the first option she’d thought of but Adora couldn’t fathom sitting in front of a computer for hours on end. She’d prefer to be in a classroom where she could actively participate and ask questions if need be.  _

_ It wasn’t until the next day that Mara told her about the hospital in the next city over, Bright Moon, that was running experimental treatments for people with her kind of illness. They’d gotten in touch with her, thanks to their local doctor, about a week prior, stating that she was the perfect candidate for it if she was willing. Mara had admitted to Adora that she didn’t want to tell her anything about it until she learned a little bit more about the treatment.  _

_ Mara didn’t want Adora getting her hopes up, just in case things didn’t turn out as well as it had for the other few patients.  _

_ That’s how Adora found herself researching Bright Moon University. The campus boosted several amazing programs and was a quick ten minute bus ride from the hospital. Adora couldn’t have asked for something more perfect. She’d be able to go to an actual class and still be close enough that she could have lunch with Mara every day at the hospital during her treatments.  _

_ During her research, Adora also found a BMU messenger board that let her talk to future and/or current students. There, she met Glimmer and Bow. Two blessings that she didn’t know she really needed in her last minute, hastily thrown together life plan. _

_ After hours of talking, Adora mainly asking all the in’s and out’s of Bright Moon and BMU, it felt like they’d been friends for years. Bow and Glimmer were supportive of everything Adora had told them, all the way down to her choosing to stay home with Mara instead of leaving for California with Catra. It was after that conversation that Glimmer became the angel that Adora didn’t even know she needed.  _

_ Turned out, Glimmer’s mother was CEO of Bright Moon Medical and her father, the dean of BMU. After hearing Adora’s entire life story and the struggles she was about to go through with going to college as well as helping Mara, Glimmer didn’t even hesitate to reach out with a helping hand. There were promises from Glimmer to get Adora as much financial aid as possible so she wouldn't have to worry about paying for school as well as talking to her mother about getting them into a program the hospital offered for families with sick or dying family members that would help them with housing and bills.  _

_ During her inner turmoil of having to change her life’s plan, Adora hadn’t even thought about where they would stay. It wouldn’t be practical to drive back and forth to Bright Moon from Etheria everyday, and Mara wouldn’t always be at the hospital which meant they’d have to find some kind of residence in Bright Moon.  _

_ Adora couldn’t fathom why someone she’d just met, though Glimmer pretty much already knew everything about her, would want to help her so much. When she’d asked Glimmer why she was so keen on helping them, she only had to reply with a few words to send Adora to tears.  _

**_“Sometimes, we just have to help each other. It’s the right thing to do.”_ **

_ Only a day after Glimmer’s promise did she message Adora to tell her the amazing news that sent Mara tearing up along with her. After getting Adora to forward all her transcripts and fill out an application to BMU, Glimmer sent them straight to her father, Micah, who returned mere hours later with positive news. Adora grades and extracurriculars were enough to get her a full ride to BMU and it had sent her into a state of shock.  _

_ It was all too perfect. This wasn’t supposed to happen to her. Adora was lucky enough to be adopted by Mara. To have a family. To have Catra by her side.  _

_ It only got better from there.  _

_ Not even minutes after delivering news about her full ride, Glimmer popped back in with an even bigger blessing. Glimmer’s mother, Angella, spoke with the hospital’s program about her and Mara’s current situation and they responded that they would be more than happy to help while Mara continued with her treatments at Bright Moon Medical.  _

_ Adora and Mara couldn’t help but shed tears at the news, and Mara wouldn’t let Adora go without personally calling Glimmer and getting her parents on the phone to thank them for all they’d done for them. The weight of the world that Adora had carried on her shoulders for the past few days had finally lifted, replaced with an airy feel, almost like she was floating in the clouds.  _

_ At least until the moment she’d walked out on the porch with Catra and uttered those words. After that moment, it felt like the universe was weighing down on her.  _

_ “Well, Adora? What kind of excuse could you possibly give me?” Catra seethed as she crossed her arms over her chest.  _

_ Adora’s eyes wildly chased over Catra’s features, trying to stop herself from thinking that this might be the last time she sees her if she can’t get her to understand.  _

_ “I was offered a full ride to...Bright Moon University. I got the news a few days ago.” _

_ Catra’s eyebrows furrowed angrily, “So, what? You’re just going to ditch me for a full ride to some preppy university? We had a plan, Adora, for literal years. Why are you changing it now?” _

_ Blue eyes fell to her shaking hands and tried to calm them by fisting them in her shirt.  _

_ “I met some people, Bow a-and Glimmer, they told me all about BMU and...I think it would be a great place to go. I-It sounds super nice and it’s a  _ full ride  _ Catra. California is expensive and we probably wouldn’t be able to go to school without pulling out a ton of loans and t-then we’d have to worry about an apartment a-an-.” _

_ Catra quickly cut her off, “That’s why we’ve been saving since we were like five! Any birthday money, anything extra we had leftover from our suckish jobs we got over all the summers! We have the money for California, Adora! It might not be a lot but it’ll be enough to get us through the first few weeks until we get jobs. That’s why we agreed to do this together...because we can do it as long as it’s you and me. Remember?” _

_ Catra’s anger had seemed to drift off to make way for the hurt that now ghosted through her words. Adora could feel the tears burning behind her eyes but she knew she couldn’t let Catra see her cry. Letting her see that would mean something else entirely, because then Catra would know something was up, and if Catra asked, Adora wouldn’t be able to keep the truth to herself.  _

_ “I...I can’t, Catra. I’ve already accepted BMU’s offer a-and I’ve told Bow and Glimmer I’ll be there for the fall semester. Plus I’ll also be able to see Mara more. If we moved to California we’d never see her.”  _

_ A bitter laugh rolled out of Catra’s lips and weaved across Adora’s ears with the deep rumble of thunder.  _

_ “So, you’re choosing them over me? You’ve known these people for, what? A couple of days? You’re going to throw away our plans, that we’ve had basically since the day we met, to go off with some preppy friends, to a preppy school, all because you think it’ll be easier than moving with me to California?” _

_ Tears streaked down Adora’s face at the words, “C-Catra…I-It’s not like that.” _

_ “It’s not like that?” Catra bitterly laughed as she turned towards the porch steps. “It sure sounds like it, Adora. It sounds like you’d much prefer the company of your new little friends and your full ride than someone you’ve grown up with, someone who...someone who  _ **_used_ ** _ to be your best friend.” _

_ “Catra,” Adora sobbed, reaching out to her friend.  _

_ “I hope Bright Moon is worth it, Adora.” _

_ Despite her hatred for the rain, Catra stepped off the porch, raindrops instantly pelting against her fur as she quickly descended the steps.  _

_ “Catra, wait!” _

_ Adora followed behind, foot almost slipping out from under her as she ran down the steps. She ignored the droplets of water dripping down her face, mingling with the salty tears that continued to streak down her cheeks. Adora reached out, hand grabbing onto Catra’s shoulder to try and stop her from leaving. Catra whirled around with a hiss, jerking her shoulder from Adora’s touch. It was then that Adora could see the tears welling in Catra’s eyes.  _

_ “No, Adora. I won’t wait. Why should I when you’re just going to go and join your friends in Bright Moon? Just…,” Catra snapped her back to Adora, head bowed. “Just leave me alone. I don’t want to see you anymore.” _

_ Adora helplessly watched as Catra disappeared down the driveway, figure swallowed by the pouring rain. Her legs shook under her and Adora couldn’t find the strength to continue standing. Adora’s sobs and cries of Catra’s name were drowned out by a roll of thunder, lightning striking somewhere in a nearby field, but Adora couldn't bring herself to care. _

_ Catra was gone. She didn’t want to see Adora anymore.  _

_ Why? Why didn’t she fight for her to stay? Why didn’t she fight to make her understand? Why didn’t she tell her the  _ truth _? _

**_“Let Catra be free.”_ **

_ Something between a sorrowful sob and laugh billowed past Adora’s lips. Mara’s decision was respected, Adora ensured that much, and at a great cost.  _

_ Catra  _ was _ free.  _

_ Free from  _ Adora _.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm so obsessed with writing this story because I'm so in love with it and my other stories are dearly paying for it. I feel I'm going to have to take just a small break from writing it, nothing crazy, probably just a week break since I already have a good bit of the next chapter written, so I can catch up on my other WIPs. But I'll be back soon! Keep those kudos and comments flowing in! They always inspire me to write more!
> 
> Love to all!
> 
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all are enjoying it so far! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://clexa-15.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/15Clexa)
> 
> Love to all!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
